Luna Unit
by Dysterius
Summary: Action Adventure story about a girl named Luna who fights a serial killer Dawn and how she must defeat her in order to save the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Episode 1**

The beginning

It seems like another ordinary day with ordinary people doing ordinary things. But one day something happened that would change the world, as we know it forever.

August 23, 3238

"James, are you sure you want to go in alone?" Sally asked with great concern. "Sure I am Sally." James responded. "Please be careful James, I don't what I'd do without you." Fiona said scared for his safety. "Don't worry Fiona I'll be fine. I need to keep a low profile and with you two being anthros that will be blown instantly." "I understand." Sally agreed. "I'll be back as soon as possible." James explained. Fiona and Sally nodded in acknowledgement. James opened a vortex and as he was about to enter Sally said, "James." He turned to her. 'Good luck." She said, Fiona waving at James with a tear in her eye. James nodded as he turned around and entered the vortex. Sally wanted to comfort Fiona, "He'll be fine Fiona. He's been in much tougher situations than this and manages to pull through." Fiona nodded with a sniff.

March 12, 2007

It is another ordinary Monday for Sapphire Luna as she is sitting in her chair with other classmates partly listening to the teacher. A student sitting next to her noticed she was staring into space and whispers, "Psst…Melanie, you're spacing out again." Luna quickly snaps out of it and whispers, "Yeah well…I'm just trying to figure out how to bring more people onto my site. I don't know what the viewers want and it's very frustrating." "Melanie." The teacher addresses Luna. Luna responds gently, "Yes." "I seem to be boring you." The teacher says while hitting the ruler into his palm. "No sir you're not boring me." Luna responds trying to get out it. The teacher gets after Luna, "Perhaps you would like to share with the class what you are talking about." The classmates turn to Luna. "No thank you." Luna responds. "Hmph…well do pay attention." The teacher says. Luna Responds, "Alright."

Teacher began to speak, "Now then we were discussing the…" BOOM. The classroom door was kicked in so hard it busted off the hinges. The figure walks in and Luna is shocked and scared stiff as to whom she saw. She whispered the name, "Dawn." "SAPPHIRE LUNA!" She yelled once in the classroom. The students were confused because they don't know who Sapphire Luna was. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" The teacher bluntly asked. "SAPPHIRE LUNA!" Dawn yelled again. The teacher grabbed her arm and said viciously, "Answer me when I'm talking to you." Dawn spun around and rammed her claws into the teacher. The teacher fell to the ground. "I have no interest in you." Luna covered her mouth trying to not alarm Dawn. Dawn turned to the stunned class and said, "I know you're in here Luna, and I will find you even if I have to kill everyone in here." Luna looked at the window that was right next to her. After a few passing seconds she got up from the chair and was opening the window to escape out of. Dawn saw her opening the window and whispered, "There you are." Luna finally managed to get the window open. And leaped out Dawn was getting through the classroom and jumped out the window too. Luna was way far ahead of Dawn. "This can't be happening." Luna said as she was making her way through the parking lot to her car. She was scrounging through her person to find the keys. "Where are they?" she said then to find them shortly before reaching her car. She immediately unlocked the door and jumped in. She was quickly turning her keys trying to get the engine going. "COME ON!" She yelled as she finally got the car started. Dawn was nowhere in sight. She quickly shifted the lever to reverse and punched the gas. The wheels were squealing as she quickly got out of her parking spot. She then quickly shifted the lever to drive before even stopping, which she didn't care about at the moment because she more important things to think about, like saving her life. She slammed the pedal in again causing the wheels to squeal as she bolted out of there and turned onto a road. She didn't Dawn in any of her mirrors then a thud on her roof. She was confused as to what that could be. Then three claws pierce through her roof gazing her. Luna screams and begins to jerk her car side to side trying to shake Dawn off, but with the claws in the roof it's futile. Luna quickly turns onto an alley, which was a mistake. There was no room to perform maneuvers to get Dawn off. Dawn pulled her claws out and said, "Won't miss this time." Luna said, "Bad mistake Dawn." Luna then slammed on the brake causing Dawn to fly forward and land in the front of Luna's car then went under. Unfortunately for Luna she didn't get run over by her tires. Luna reached the end of the alley which connected to another road. Luna turned her car around facing Dawn who was struggling up and said, "Die." Luna punched the gas making it go faster and faster. Luna was about to hit Dawn when at the last second Dawn put up the shield and Luna crashed into it. The front driver side of the hood crushed in and Luna's car flipped in midair. Her car landed on its roof and started rolling down the alley, glass shattering everywhere. Luna's car eventually stopped rolling on its roof. Dawn was just standing there. "Whoa that was close." She whispered. Luna was fighting to unbuckle herself. She eventually got free and fell on her head and hands. She noticed that the left side of her forehead was bleeding. She slowly began crawling on her hands and knees across her car and out the passenger window avoiding cuts from the shattered glass. She was weak from the wreck, but kept trying to move on. "Oh god, please don't let me die." She said so scared. She got halfway out and fell. She turned on her back to try and recuperate. Dawn jumped onto her car and looked down at her. "Time to die Luna", Dawn said with a smile. Luna didn't know what to do. No one could help her she was alone.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode 2**

A Hero to Help

March 12, 2007 1:31p.m.

Luna didn't know what to do. No one could help her, she was alone. Dawn was about to swoop down for the kill when a man landed an aerial kick right to the right side of her face. Dawn went twirling right off Luna's car, while the man stood on top of the car. The man then turned his attention to Luna, "You alright Luna?" Luna didn't think she heard him clearly. "I'm sorry did you say Luna?" "Yes, I did. Would you rather I said Melanie?" "No, Luna's fine it's just that's the name I go by on my site." The man jumped down from the car and said, "Time to go." He grabbed her wrists, hit his heels together twice, and his boots now become jet boots. He lifted Luna away to safety. Dawn got up and mumbled, "Great, now he's here."

Luna and the mystery man were about fifty feet off the ground. "Hey, thanks for saving my life, but who are you and why is Dawn a living person?" "My name is James Kobbins, and Dawn existed in my world. Somehow she found her way here to Earth. I used the same method to get here as I did to get to Mobius." "Why exactly are you here?" "To do what I just did back there, to protect you." Then it just dawned on Luna. "Wait; are you the same guy that Zman put in his mini-series?" "You catch on pretty quick Luna. I like a person that catches up quick." "How is Zman involved in all this?" "He just created me and the A-Team Heroes." "Huh…why is Dawn trying to kill me so badly?" James gave a light chuckle and said, "Isn't it obvious Luna…? You created Dawn." "So what if I did, I don't see how that contributes to her attempts of trying to kill me." "Since you created her you can destroy her permanently." "Well anyone can do that." James shook his head and said, "Remember parallel universes? Anyone can destroy her, that's true, but she still exists in other universes. However, if you kill her she disappears forever." "Why can't I just live the life of an ordinary girl?" James snickered. "Hey, it's destiny Luna." Luna sighed. "Plus, it's not just your destiny to be a hero. I know a few others that we must find before Dawn does." "But before we find the others we must tend to your wounds and I know a great place for us to take shelter at. Great staff, great beds, great food." Luna spoke up, "I can function like this sort of." "Sort of doesn't cut it. Don't worry Luna as long as I'm here, I'll take care of you."

March 13, 8:27a.m.

Luna woke up with a big yawn. Shortly after the yawn someone knocked on her door. "Who is it?" "It's me, James, may I come in?" "Yes, you can." James walked in with some fresh clothes. "These are for you." Luna looked under her sheets and noticed that she wasn't wearing the same clothes. "Did you…?" "Oh no Luna, Suzy did it." Luna was relieved to hear that. "Well, where are my old clothes?" "Well, Suzy told me that your old clothes were ripped up pretty bad so she pitched them." "Oh…okay then." "Hey, do you want me to get you some breakfast?" "Oh no, I'll get it. Thank you though." "Alright, well as soon as you're ready we'll continue." Luna was puzzled. "Continue…? Continue what?" "Remember what I said yesterday? About the others that we must find before Dawn does?" "Oh right, I remember now." James left the room and Luna was now faced with many complications. Luna began running so many questions through her head. "Why am I faced with a 'destiny' like this? Why Earth? Why now? Who are these 'other people'?" She decided to put her thoughts aside, got dressed, and went to breakfast.

After about an hour at breakfast Luna was returning to her room when she saw James leaning on her doorway, arms folded, and topped off with a smile. "You ready to go now?" Luna nodded. James pulled out a car key and said, "I'll drive." Luna followed James around back and found a parked GMC suburban. "Well, it's no hotrod but we need the carrying capacity." "You never told me who we're going to see, and how do you possibly find these others?" "I'll give you a hint; the people we're going to see are people you talk to." Luna was puzzled. "Come on let's go." "Alright let's go." James drove off and left town out on the open road. After about an hour of driving it came to Luna. "The people you said I talk with…" James was curious to if she had figured it out. "They wouldn't happen to be the people on my site?" "You're really good at catching on." Luna was overwhelmed. "You're not actually serious about that are you?" James nodded and said, "Now, you'll actually get to see who you chat with as of now. The people that don't talk aren't involved anymore." "But why them? How are they involved in all this?" "They're acquaintances of yours. It's a really long story, so don't ask how." Luna sat there a little bit and began counting who were involved aloud. "Okay let's see we've got Zman, Stephanie, Sami, Emma, and Stargirl." James then spoke up, "There's also Tem and another girl that hasn't visited your site yet but she was involved in our battle against Snively. Her name is Ariel, and she's a great friend of Zman's." So that makes a total of 7 people." "Plus Anthony too, the team will need a techie." "What team?" "You'll find out soon enough Luna." "I wish you would stop leaving me on cliffhangers." "It's better that you try to figure these out on your own." Luna was now trying to figure out what he meant by team. "So who's first on your list?" "We must first pick up Zman, Ariel, Tem, and Anthony. Fortunately they all go to the same school, and Zman will believe you rather easily. Once that's done we will pick up Stephanie because she can help us get the others to believe us better. I guess you can say she's a woman of influence, especially to Sami. I can only hope we get to them before Dawn does, otherwise, without them we won't win." "Well then step on it James, we must hurry." "Yes mam."

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode 3**

Tracked

March 12, 2007 10:31 a.m.

"I can only hope we get to them before Dawn does, otherwise, without them we won't win." "Well then step on it James, we must hurry." "Yes mam." "So if I kill these members James will fail, and Luna will be vulnerable enough to be killed." Dawn said with a grin. "So they will first go to Zman. All I have to do is follow them. It's a good thing I placed a bug on your vehicle, and what's nice is you don't even know it. Now all I need is a vehicle." Dawn looked around the alley she was in and saw a truck pulling into a parking lot across the street. Dawn smiled and said, "That'll do." She ran across the street sneaking up on the truck as it pulls into a parking spot. The driver got out of his truck and turned around to grab some stuff. Dawn walked up behind and just as the man turned around he saw Dawn and said, "What the…" Dawn stabbed the guy and rolled his body under a car, took his keys, got in his truck, and took off.

"How much longer?" Luna asked.

"Not much longer now."

"You said that four hours ago."

"Well I don't know exactly."

Luna was frustrated. "Look we're in Lansing, MI."

"Okay then it will be another four hours till we get there. Luckily the freeway will take us the whole way there."

"Oh come on James, I'm tired of being stuck in a car. Can we at least take a rest, I got to use the ladies room."

"We just stopped two hours ago. You shouldn't have drunk from the water fountain."

"Well, _sorry_ for getting thirsty." James pulled off the freeway into a rest stop, and waited by the SUV as Luna went in. He saw a white truck pull in with tinted windows, which parked a ways down. James went about his business, which was waiting for Luna. After a while James looked back and noticed no one got out of the white truck. James was suspicious now, "Why has no one gotten out. Why'd they pull into a rest stop for no reason, something's up."

"Boo." Luna said causing James to jump.

"Oh god, Luna." He said covering his heart.

Luna laughed saying, "You scream like a little girl."

"I do not."

Luna was still laughing, as James was embarrassed because he did scream like a girl. "Get in the truck Luna." He said making it an order." She got in with a giggle. James pulled out of the rest stop and got back onto the freeway.

"Well James, I'm a little tired. Could you wake me up when we're almost there?"

"Sure Luna."

He looked up in the rearview mirror to see a white truck that looked similar to the one at the rest stop. James thought the chances of running into the same car are a long shot so he ignored any suspicion.

Time passed along as James continued to drive as Luna slept using the door as a pillow. James began running thoughts through his head. "Poor Melanie…she didn't want any of this. She just wanted to live a regular life and draw pictures for fun. She never wanted to make picture that would be trying to kill her. I must protect her...the future of both our worlds hangs in the balance. Don't worry Melanie, I won't allow Dawn to hurt you, I place my life on it."

Three and a half hours passed before Luna wakes up with a yawn. She rubs her eyes and asks, "How long have I been asleep?"

"About three and a half hours."

"Wow I must've been tired."

"Well you have been through a lot today."

"Yeah…I can't believe all this happening to me."

"What I can't believe is how high the gas prices are."

"I'm running for my life from Dawn, and all you can think about is the gas prices."

"No…not really.'

"Oh my god you're unbelievable."

"Hey, this is costing me a lot of money to protect you."

"Oh I see, so you care more about your wallet more than me."

"If that were true I wouldn't have saved you. Remember that I'm putting my life a risk to save you."

"Then tell me James, why are you doing this, and what team do you speak of? Answer me this time."

"Fine I'll tell you, I'm doing this to help you…" Just at that moment they got hit from behind.

"Who hit us?" Luna asked

"I don't know." Another hit from the back. James looked through the rear-view mirror to see a white truck that looked like the one that he kept seeing and ignored any suspicion to.

"Dawn." James said bluntly.

"What?"

"Dawn is the one driving the truck."

"How do you know?"

"The unusual stop at the rest area, continuously following us, and now this. It all makes sense now."

James was driving aggressively now weaving through traffic to evade Dawn and her determination to kill Luna.

"But how…how could Dawn find us? Luna asked.

"I'll bet she placed a bug on this car."

"Oh no, was she just following us to the other members."

"Most likely."

James jumped off the freeway and took shortcuts to get to Zman, Arial, Anthony, and Tem Xephmor.

"If Dawn gets to them first it's all over for us."

"Hurry James, Hurry."

James rocketed through an intersection where a squad car was. The car blurred it's sirens as it pursued after them.

"We got a Smokey." James said pretending to be Bandit.

"Oh my god I'm going to jail."

"No you're not."

James pulled the SUV to the curb and the squad car pulled up from behind. The officer got out and began walking to them.

"Wait here", James said opening his door and getting out.

"What will you.." Luna was saying before he shut the door. James then walked up to the cop.

"YOU MORON!" James yelled at the cop. "You're interfering."

"What?"

James opens his wallet, which shows a federal-looking ID.

"Agent James CIA. You're interfering with a federal case. I must get to the suspect before he gets away."

"Suspect?"

"If you further prevent me from stopping the suspect I'll have to arrest you."

The cop was shaking and said, "Go…go then, do you need an escort?"

"No that will slow us down, just keep the officers off us."

"Yes sir. Wait why are you driving a regular vehicle if you're a fed?"

"The criminal stole our vehicle."

"Oh..okay go I'll tell the others."

With that the cop jumped to the CB and began to speak to the cops. James ran to the car got in and peeled away. Luna looked panicked

"Are they after us?"

James shook his head no and said, "I made him believe I was a Fed agent."

"How'd you pull that off?"

"Well on my world I am a fed agent so to speak."

"Right the A-Team Heroes."

James nodded

"We must get to the others now. Look Traverse City we made it."

"Alright Luna remember the plan."

"Then they were rammed from behind. James looked to see the white truck again."

James was frustrated.

"Oh come on, Luna we can't lead her to the group. Hang on we is getting aggressive again."

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

**Episode 4**

The Gathering Part 1

2:41p.m.

"Oh come on, Luna we can't lead her to the group. Hang on we is getting aggressive again."

James grabbed the wheel hard and began cutting through streets at high speeds with Dawn right behind him.

"Luna listen up…I can't lead Dawn to the others. As soon as I lose her I want you to get out and get to the school, extract them, and meet me at the airport."

"Airport why the airport?"

James weaved through cars left and right. After reaching a stretch off road he said, "Just do it."

Luna nodded

James shot to an alleyway and cut a couple corners to have for the time being lost Dawn.

"Okay Luna we seem to be clear now I'll let you off here."

James pulled over next to a Tom's food store and Luna got out.

"Wait, take these."

"What are they?"

"It's a Bluetooth and PDA."

"Oh…nice"

"I'll contact you with and give you further instructions with the Bluetooth. The PDA has instructions on what to do right now and the images of what the people look like. Luna you only have eight minutes to get to the school before they let out. We can't risk people getting in this fight."

"Alright"

"And Luna…good luck and be careful."

"You too James"

Luna shut the door and took off in a direction as James pulled onto the road again. Luna looked through the PDA to find the location of the school which is located up the hill from where she was. She then saw a clock on the PDA which read 3:49p.m.

"I got to move time's almost up, but how do I get up the hill?"

She looked around and heard a voice behind her saying, "Do you need a ride?" Luna turned around to see an elderly man with a bag of groceries. Luna found a lucky break.

"Yes I need to get to the West Senior High School in she looks at the timer on the PDA and it reads 2:50p.m. seven minutes."

"Sure come on I'll get you there."

"Thank you so much."

"I try to help."

Luna wanted to be nice so she took the bag of groceries for the elderly man, and took it to the truck for him. They fastened their seatbelts and up they went up the hill.

A nice quiet street was now interrupted as two vehicles raced across and was flying down the street.

"Thoughts I hope Luna gets to them in time."

"Where are James and Luna going? I haven't seen her head yet since…." Dawn quickly hit the brakes and spun around.

"Oh crad, Dawn knows she's not with me, but at least she don't know where the school is."

Dawn is now racing up the hill and James is now pondering.

"Wait; does she know where the school is? I did not say where it is so how would she know?"

Dawn is approaching closer and closer to the school.

"This doesn't make any sense."

In the truck

"Are you going to see someone?"

"Yeah, a couple of people actually."

"I see…you don't look like you've been around here before."

"I'm not."

"Oh really where ya coming up from."

"Down south."

"Oh how nice."

They were pulling into the school and Luna mumbled, "So this is Zman's school. Not a bad size. A little small."

"Here we are." The old man said.

Luna got out and turned to the old man.

"Thanks, sorry I have nothing to give ya."

"That's okay I needed to come pick up my grandson today anyway. It's also been a while since I saw such a pretty face."

Luna began to blush and said, "Thank you." The moment was disturbed upon hearing the bell. Luna looked at the Timer and it read 3:57p.m.

"Just in time. Thanks for the ride."

"No problem."

"Now where are they?"

Luna waited by the back entrance where the old man dropped her off. She saw school buses pulling up alongside a curb and parked behind her waiting to pick the kids up. Luna put herself flush against the brick wall, and using the PDA flipped through the images knowing who she must find. Eventually she saw Tem Xephmor and Arial walking out. "Okay that's two now to find the other two."

Shortly after she found the he found Anthony the third man.

"Erm…where's Z?" Luna waited patiently then she saw a guy with a flight jacket on and dark brown slick back hair walking out with his headphones on.

"Yep, that's Z. Huh he looks a little different from the video clips, oh well time to round them up." Before she could do anything everyone panicked at the two cars racing up the road.

"Oh no better work fast."

She saw Anthony get on a blue bus with BATA written on the top. Zman got on the bus shortly before dawns car smashed into the back of it. James squealed his wheels to a stop. He got out and drew his gun and pointed it at the car Dawn drove. He crept up as panicked students got out of their cars and off the buses to view what's happening. "LUNA!" James yelled, "GET THE FOUR PEOPLE OUT OF HERE NOW!"

Luna nodded and acted on his request first he got a school bus that Tem Xephmor got on, just as the people were about to get off and view what happened Luna pushed them back and said, "Where's Tem Xephmor?"

"That'd be me." Tem Spoke up.

"Tem you're coming with me."

Tem was confused as to who this person was but weird things are happening all over he didn't ask questions.

"Now what", Tem asked.

"Now you wait here while I round up the other three."

"Other three," Tem said as Luna was running to the next bus in which she saw Ariel get in. Half the people that got on the bus got off to witness what happened. Luna got on and asked, "Which one of you is Ariel?" "A hand went up as Ariel addresses herself that way. "Come on Ariel."

Ariel got up and got with Luna. While Luna was dealing with that James was on Dawn he had a gun to her head as he noticed she was just fine considering how she plowed into the back of a bus. Dawn began to move her hands and James said, "Don't move."

Dawn began to laugh which confused James, "What's so funny."

"You think it's that easy to beat me…snicker…think again."

With that the bottom made a slight explosion which distracted James as Dawn whacked the gun away with the back of her hand. Using her claws she drew up her shield and jumped up smashing through the roof. James began pumping rounds at her but they weren't effective enough to stop her. As James was reloading she landed down in front of him and swung her claws slicing his gun in half. He threw the remains of his gun at Dawn which didn't do anything except bounce off the shield. Then he pulled out his combat knife and swung it at Dawn but the force field repelled his attack and sent him backwards.

"It's time for me to rid myself of you, once and for all."

Dawn attacked but James thinking quickly took his combat knife and wedged it between two claws. Dawn was stopped short of stabbing him through the face, now it was a matter of who was stronger. Dawn pressed all her strength and her body weight down on the claws as James tried to hold up his knife. Then without warning Zman grabbed Dawn and pulled her off James and threw her as she fell to the ground.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah I'm okay."

"Now what do we do?"

Dawn was getting back up and was scorned because Zman prevented her from killing James.

"Run, get the others out of here."

"What others are you referring to."

James pointed to a group of people who were now running up.

"Take them to the airport."

"Why?"

"Z come on let's go." Luna yelled running up. Zman looked at her confused.

"Do I know you?"

"It's me Luna." James laughed and said, "And I'm Sally Struthers Husband."

Luna sighed and said, "Now is not the time for sarcasm Z. I AM LUNA!!!"

"You can't be Luna because she's…"

"From Canada, I'm an artist that goes to college, blah, blah, blah COME ON LET'S GO."

"That is Luna James. I brought her because Dawn tried to rub her out first." James spurts out.

"Luna" Zman said then all of the sudden lunged at Luna and hugged her tightly.

"Oh my god Luna, I always wanted to see you in person."

"It's good to see you to, but I can't breath." Luna forced her words. Zman let go and she panted a little bit.

"Sorry Luna, I'm really happy to see ya."

"It's okay Z, my goodness you squeezed the air right out of me."

"I hug a lot."

"Enough of this time to die." Dawn said turning her sights and charging at Luna.

"I have you now." Dawn reached her arm out and attempted to stab her, but at the last second Luna is shoved aside by James. Dawn stabbed James right side of the torso. He was brought to the ground by the claws with Dawn on top. She smiled and said, "Well your death will be satisfying for now."

"JAMES" Everyone yelled simultaneously.

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!" James pleaded to them. Blood was beginning to come out of his mouth. Dawn loved seeing his last breaths of life slipping away. Then a school bus backed into dawn causing her and her claws to be pulled off James. Once it stopped Tem and Ariel ran under it to grab James and pull him out from underneath. The doors opened up.

"Get in."

"Kora…what are you doing?" Zman asked.

"Getting us out of here what else?"

The group was rushing onto the bus to get a seat. Tem and Arial brought James on

"Do you know how to drive a bus?" Luna asked

"Do you?" Kora responded.

Luna shook her head no and sat back down.

"It can't be too hard driving one of these." Kora said shutting the door.

They could hear sirens blaring up the hill.

"Let's get out of here before the Smokey's do." Zman said.

"Drive carefully." Ariel requested as she was tending to James' wounds.

Kora put it in drive and began driving away as Luna was giving her some driving instructions.

"We gotta get him to a hospital." Tem said

"No." Tem and the others turned their attention to James who was half conscience.

"Don't you worry about me, just get to the airport."

"But you're bleeding badly you'll most likely die if we don't."

James reached into one of pockets and pulled a weird looking rod with a grip on one end.

"Waive this over my injury." He instructed Ariel. Ariel grabbed the object and gripped the end and the rod part then turned green. She began waving it over his injury and slowly it was healing itself. She could see flesh rejuvenating rapidly across his wounds.

"Man this day couldn't get any better." Zman said cheerfully. "Luna, this is so cool that I got to see you personally."

"It is nice to see you too. I just wish we could've seen each other under better circumstances."

"What's so bad?"

"Well for one my creation is trying to kill me. I swear if Dawn don't kill me first my car insurance company will."

"Why would your car insurance kill ya?" Zman asked

"Because I totaled my car trying to kill Dawn, that damn shield of hers is hard to wreck.

"So where are we going now?" Kora asked

"We must get to the Cherry Capital Airport." James said to Kora. "Ariel, how's James doing?"

"He's doing very well in fact I almost healed him."

"Thanks Ariel for healing me." James said

"Thanks for helping us back there." James smiled at her

"Uhhh, what exactly are we going to do once we get to the airport?" Anthony asked.

"We're going to fly out of here to get Stephanie and Kat." James responded

"Cool, now I get to meet Stephanie and Kat. Oh my goodness this is so exciting." Z said cheerfully

"Remember Z, we aren't going there for friendly visits." Luna explained

"I know Luna, I know"

"Look we're at the airport." Kora said.

"It's show time." James said sitting up wearing a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Episode 5**

The Gathering Part 2

Look we're at the airport." Kora said.

"It's show time." James said sitting up wearing a smile.

Kora slowed down and turned sharply into the parking lot in front of the main terminal. She parked kind of crooked and covered up several parking spots and stop with a smash into a parked car.

"Oops"

"Yeah, let's get out of here before whoever's car that is shows up." Luna suggested.

"I second that." Zman added. "So what plane are we flying to Canada on?"

"None of these planes go to Canada Z." James said in a thickened voice.

"Are you going to be all right?" Ariel asked really concerned for his well being

"I'll be fine, you make a great nurse."

Ariel blushed and said, "Thanks."

"So then James, how are we going to get to Stephanie?" Luna asked.

"We must take one from the airport to get there."

"I don't steal." Luna said bluntly

"Me neither, I've never stolen a single thing in my life." Zman exclaimed.

"I'M NOT GOING TO STEAL A PLANE!!!!!" Luna yelled.

"ME NEITHER!!" Zman yelled.

"Well we already stole a bus what's a plane gonna change?" James asked

"That was on Kora's part." Zman responded.

"Oh yeah, thanks Z for singling me out, you didn't suggest any other way." Kora sniped.

"We're all to blame okay." Tem blurted.

"He's right, as of right now we're criminals." James spoke.

"I can't believe I'm a criminal now." Luna said sadly looking down at the floor. "I never wanted any of this to happen."

"Get a hold of yourself Luna, besides I'm not going to let you, and the rest of the team live with a criminal record." James said  
"How can you stop that?" Luna said looking up

James smiled and said, "Trust me."

Luna felt better now as they all got out of the bus and walked into the terminal. The seven of them then wandered around for what seemed like hours before James found an emergency stairway that leads down to the airfield. They all snuck down onto the airfield and found a baggage cart sitting there with a few baggage carriers connected to it. It also had a long tarp too. Since James had his A Team Heroes uniform on it looked federal enough so he hopped into the driver seat while the others got into the carriers and pulled the long tarp over them. James drove the cart over to a 747 that's scheduled to depart very soon. James saw the man detach a fuel hose off so he knew it was filled. As the man got into the fuel truck and drove away James pulled up behind it and said, "Alright we got our plane now let's hurry." Everyone threw the long tarp off and got out while James opened the door. A security guard was standing around and happened to look out a window and notice what's happening. Quickly the guard got on his walkie-talkie and told other security officers that someone's on the airfield and is trying to get in a plane parked on it. Then without warning the officer saw three gold claws punched through his gut as he fell over.

"Thank you for telling me where they are."

She then smashed through the window which caused them to notice.

"Aw crap." James exclaimed

"James, get in the cockpit and fly us out of here." Luna said turning her sights to him.

"I can't."

"Why can't you?" Kora asked

"I'm still too injured to fly."

"But I healed you." Ariel spoke up

"Yeah but that puts heavy stress on my arm. I can't fly us out otherwise I would."

"Zman can fly us out." James said

(One more night by Cascada starts playing)

"Me?" Zman said with a little shock.

"Yes you Zman."

"I can't fly I don't know how"

"Yes you do Z, flying an aircraft is all similar."

"I've never flown a real airplane before only virtual."

"Z you're dad was a pilot instructor and he taught you many things about how to fly. Plus you got his flight jacket on with the wings on it. You got his essence."

"I don't know if I can do it." Zman said looking down at his feet.

"Dawn's approaching." Anthony announced.

"You can do it Z." Kora said with enthusiasm

"Yeah Z you can do it." Tem and Ariel said simultaneously

"You know more about aircraft than any of us Z." Luna stated.

"If you don't fly Z, we're as good as dead."

With that Zman looked up and nodded as he spun around and rushed into the cockpit.

"You won't escape me this time Luna."

"That's it I'm running from her." Luna stated in her head.

She jumped off the plane and stood before her Dawn stopped and looked her with a grin.

"You finally accepted your fate."

"No I haven't I'm just tired from running from you."

Luna then wielded a combat knife. James saw that knife and felt on his person and couldn't find his knife. He knew that she took it without him even noticing it.

"Very smooth Luna."

"Setting magnetos, checking main hydraulics, checking auxiliary power"

Zman was going through the controls.

"Setting fuel mixture levels, brakes green, instrument functions all seem to check out."

With that he held the master switch up as the plane's giant turbofan engine were powering up. Eventually the engine was all fired up with its loud roar, like an awakened lion.

"You got away from me once but again."

"It was a mistake to create you and I will see to it that I fix my mistake by annihilating you, FOREVER!"

Luna charged at Dawn and Dawn charged at Luna and Dawn made the first move by swiping her claws at Luna. Luna jumped back to dodge the claws, which barely scratched her chest. Then Dawn made a bulls eye kick at her chest causing her to fall back and land on her back. Dawn seized the moment and attempted to stab down on her. She thrusted her claws down but Luna countered by doing what James did and stuck the knife between her claws and used all her strength to hold her back. The claws were mere inches above her chest. Luna was using all her strength to hold her back. Zman was now backing the plane up and prepping to go down the taxiway but waited for Luna first. Security officers were now spilling out of the terminal. Everyone could the people in the window just watching everything that's going on. Dawn looked at the guards approaching and turned back to Luna.

"It's pointless, just accept your fate."

"Only after I KILL YOU FIRST!!"

Luna then used all her strength to push Dawns claws aside and miss her barely. Luna then punched Dawn in the face. Then placed her feet on Dawn's chest and pushed off sending Dawn backwards. Dawn fell back and Luna without missing a beat jumped to her feet and ran towards the airplane. Dawn got back up and began to chase Luna when a guard yelled, "FREEZE!" Dawn stopped and turned to him who had a gun draw other officers converged on Dawn with guns drawn.

"Stupid humans." Dawn snickered holding her claws up next to her and caused a reflection of one of guards face on her claws.

Luna ran underneath the airplane because the stairs were on the other side. Anthony lowered the stairs as Luna ran up the stairs and upon getting in helped Anthony pull the stairs up.

"She's on Z, you can go now." James said and Zman then started to roll the plane down the taxiway and upon reaching the end turned onto the Airstrip. Z applied the brakes as he was powering the engines. The tower was yelling to Zman to stop, but Zman wasn't about to be down without a fight. The roar of the engines was deliciously load and as security was rolling out the plane Z released the brakes and rolled down the runway at breakneck speed as he pulled back on the controls and off they were Z put up the landing gear and away they were.

(Song ends)

"How much fuel do we have Z?" Luna asked

"By the looks of it we have 750 tons which is a full tank for a 747."

"Wow that is a lot of fuel."

"We're not running out any time soon. These engines drink gas faster than you do with water."

"Okay next we pick up Stephanie. Okay this is a problem." James spoke up rubbing his stab wound.

"What's the problem?" Ariel asked

"We can't land and pick up Stephanie. We'll have to take another approach."

"How else can we pick her up other than landing?"

James made a small grin and said, "The same way the Wraith Darts in Stargate Atlantis picked up people."

"I never watched that." Anthony responded.

"You'll see soon enough." James ended

James was following where Stephanie was on his hand-held miniature computer.

"We're about to pass over her keep the plane steady Z."

Steph was walking along the sidewalk and happened to looked up to see a big plane flying low over her. James pulled out a weird looking tool and pointed it down and pressed a button. In an instant a green beam appears a few meters in front of her. Before she could react the beam strafed her and she disappeared into thin air. James then pointed the device at the back and pushed a button and Steph materialized right in front of them. Steph opened her eyes to see a group of people in front of her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Steph yelled not sure what just happened.

"Hello Stephanie, I am James and…"

James noticed that Steph then fell back fainted.

"I knew that would happen. Her mind was overwhelmed with what happened."

"How do you suggest we wake her up?" Tem asked

James pulled out a test tube filled with yellowish-orange colored fluid. He pulled the cork and slowly poured it into her mouth. Once it was all poured he put the cork on put it in his jacket and started counting.

"1…2…3…4…5…6...7…8…9…10"

Once he hit ten Steph was regaining consciousness. She slowly opened to see a figure over her but it was blurry. Once she gained focus and saw who it was she asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm James; sorry I had to abduct you like that. It was the best possible solution we had because we're in enough trouble already."

"Trouble, with who are you in trouble with?"

"The government."

"WHAT!"

"Now you're in with us, but don't worry we'll be clean with the month."

"This is a joke right?"

"No Stephanie it is not."

"OH MY GOD I'M IN TROUBLE WITH THE GOV'T NOW!!!"

"Calm down Stephanie like I said we'll be clean soon."

"How do you know that? I don't even know who the fck you are and already I'm in trouble."

"Steph, we'll be fine okay." Luna approached

"Who are you?"

"It's me, Luna."

Steph gave a blank stare, then bursted out and laughed which Luna was starting to annoyed with.

"It's really her Steph, it's a really long story but this is her." James spoke

"Steph then smiled and glomped Luna yelling, "YAY LUNA!!!"

Luna was having a hard time breathing again and forced out, "Please let me go, you're hurting me."

Steph let go and Luna was panting again.

"Hey did we pick up Zman?"

"He's currently flying the plane."

"COOL!" Steph was all excited.

"If this is a dream I'm loving it."

"I assure you it is not a dream." James responded

With that James went to the flight deck to meet Zman while the rest made conversation amongst each other.

James sat in the copilot chair and looked to him and said, "How are you feeling with everything that's been happening?"

"I'll admit I'm a little scared but happy much more." Zman responded

"That's good."

As they were approaching Indiana James said, "Why do I get the feeling that picking her up won't be so easy?"

"I hate to say it but I feel the same way." Zman stated as the whole gang approached Indiana.


	6. Chapter 6

**Episode 6**

The Gathering part 3

As they were approaching Indiana James said, "Why do I get the feeling that picking her up won't be so easy?"

"I hate to say it but I feel the same way." Zman stated as the whole gang approached Indiana.

As Zman set course for Kat's reported location James filled Stephanie in on what's going on.

"Oh my god you're serious about this aren't you?" Stephanie stated

"I'm afraid so." Luna responded

"So what's our plan then?"

"James?" Luna asked looking to him

"Like I said Luna we need to gather the rest of the group."

"How many people are there left to go?" Tem asked sitting in a seat.

"Just Kat then we're good." James concluded

"Heads up guys we're going to hit some turbulence." Zman said.

James, Luna, and Stephanie were only ones standing, so they all took a seat. Zman then got up to shut the flight deck door then rushed back to the seat and put the headset back on. Shortly after that the plane was starting to shutter from the turbulence. The turbulence turned out to be stronger than Zman expected. The plane started to wobble violently against the wind. It felt like the ride from hell as everyone braced to their seats. Zman was fighting very hard to maintain control against the wind. It felt like it would never as the wings started to shake against the wind. Everyone tried to stay calm hoping it would quick. After what felt like forever the shaking to subside with each second till the shaking virtually stopped. Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god it's over." Ariel stated

"Whew that was exciting." James responded

Everyone looked at him with an "are you crazy" look.

"What are you at me like that for?"

"Good news we're mere minutes away from Kat." Zman announced on the intercom.

"Uh James can I talk to you in private?" Luna asked.

"Sure"

James followed Luna to the back of the plane to a catering room.

"So what's up Luna?"

"Well James I just to say sorry and thanks."

"For what?"

"Well thanks for everything you've done for me, and sorry for being a jerk earlier."

"Well it's not your fault for acting that way that was selfish of me to talk about money that way. I do care about your life more than money. I actually deserved that and wanted to say sorry for that. My job is to protect you. It's not just a job it's also my will to protect you. You made Zman feel better about himself and that's admirable."

"How do you know about that?"

"More like a creator-creation bond."

"Oh…okay."

Just then the plane started to descend to a lower altitude.

"Showtime…you ready Luna?"

"Let's do it."

James and Luna went to the front of the plane. James got the device he used to pick up Stephanie.

"We're almost over her." Zman stated.

Kat was walking down the street when she looked to a jet flying low and slow over her then she saw something else coming up from behind them.

"INCOMING!!!!!!!!" Zman yelled as gunfire sounds swooped down and could be heard hitting the plane. Zman throttled up and banked a hard left as the object over shot and passed it was a prop plane.

"Aw crap that's a German ME109." Zman stated as he continued to bank.

"That must be Dawn." Luna responded

"Wouldn't put it passed it." James added.

"How did she get passed all those guards?" she asked

"Obviously she killed them all." James Responded

"What do I do James; this plane isn't capable do doing high maneuvers?"

James was puzzled and ran options in his head.

"Wait I know what I can do, I mean duh." Zman blatantly said

He pulled up and throttled it up as the four massive growled from the gallons of raw fuel are being injected into them. James and Luna fell backwards and they both were pressed against the flight deck door. While the others were braced in their seats as it felt like they rocketing into space. It felt like we were cutting through the air as the plane pushed an insanely 350 knots. James and Luna felt plastered to the door. Zman felt like the blood in his arms were going into his brain. Dawn tried desperately to catch up but the ME109 was no match for the modern generation aircraft. In a last attempt Dawn pulled the trigger and hoped that the rounds would reach but it was futile they were too far away to be hit. Dawn stalled out and nosed over to avoid an out of control spin.

"We did it." Zman said with joy as he leveled out.

"Now I have an idea." Zman began. "James you'll have to work fast. What we do is I swoop down and James beams up Kat and I then pull up and we get out of here."

"Works for me" James said with confidence.

"Luna, you better go sit down."

"Okay"

"Ready James?"

"Go for it Z"

Zman banked around to make another pass. Unfortunately Dawn knows that they will try and make another pass to get Kat. Zman started to descend down as James readied himself with the device. Zman could feel the speed building as his view was beginning to blur from the wind. Dawn didn't a moment as she dived down and began firing at the aircraft. More holes were put into the aircraft. Zman feared that at this rate the aircraft would lose cabin pressure and rip to shreds. Dawn thought quickly and using her 30 mm cannon began shooting at the engine nacelles. One of the engines exploded and everyone felt it. It was the one farthest over to the left.

"We lost engine 3." Zman announced pulling up to level out. Dawn now began firing on the next one. The cannon rounds made their marks on another engine as it ripped itself apart.

"We lost engine 1. We're just a few more seconds over her."

The people down below including Kat were watching in terror as they watched a jet getting shot to pieces by the plane behind them. Dawn began to work on the next but Zman using the rudder wiggled the jet side to side causing Dawn to not get a good shot. She then began using the 30 cal guns now. A few rounds hit the next engine but not sufficient enough to take it out.

"DO IT NOW JAMES!" James activated the device and swept Kat up before she could even react.

"I GOT HER!!!" Zman began to pull up fighting all those g's that are straining his body. Dawn began shooting at the last engine and just before the gang could get out range Dawn blasted the engine farthest to the right apart.

"We lost engine 4."

Dawn chased them for a while but was low on fuel and had to land. The gang was glad that they made it out but the plane was battered badly.

"This is bad, really bad."

"What Z?"

"We lost three engines and are running on one damaged engine. Plus we're slowly losing power and fuel. Top it off I don't know how long till we lose cabin pressure."

"We'll be fine Z. We're heading to West Virginia because I have a base in the mountains."

"Do you think this plane will make it all the way out there?"

"I'm sure we will."

"Plus how do we get rid of the crimes we have committed?" Tem asked

"Don't worry, like I said I got it covered."

"Hey James are you going to materialize Kat or what?" Luna asked

"Oh snap I forgot all about her." James snapped and pointed his device and materialized Kat. Kat was really scared about what happened and asked.

"Who are you people?"

Luna being brave introduced herself.

"Hey Kat it's me Luna."

"Luna?"

"Yes, hi…sorry about that James beamed you up here."

"James…oh you mean Z."

"No not Z…Z is piloting this craft. I'm James too."

"Oh…okay listen when we land I would like to know what exactly is happening okay?"

"That's fine." Luna added.

"Hey Kat" Stephanie greeted.

"Hi…who are you?"

After everyone was introduced everyone was making conversations. After about four more hours the plane by some strange miracle made it to West Virginia.

"James we made so now where is the base?"

James pushed a button on his utility belt and a base was revealed instantly.

"You cloaked it I see."

"Good way to his something."

A door opened up that revealed the entrance to a runway. Z dropped the landing gear and carefully landed the jet. Shortly after landing on the ground the last engine gave out due to the damage and Z braked to a stop.

"Ladies and gentleman say hello to your new home." James announced.

"WHAT!!!!" Everyone gasped. Unknown to them someone else found the base to.

"Hmmm…there's something you don't see everyday." The figure thought.


End file.
